Coeurs Engagés
by Lousya
Summary: Il me poursuit depuis 1 an et demi, vais-je enfin avoir la paix.
1. Default Chapter

Coeurs Engagés

Chapitre 1

La 7e année: 1er novembre 1975

«Sirius Black, laisse-moi tranquille!»

«Mais, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je vou..!»

«J'ai dis non, je veux rien savoir de toi!»

«Mais laisse-moi une chance de te le demander!»

«Je ne suis pas intéressé!»

«Je veux être ton ami, je te trouve si...!»

«Macho!»

«Je promets de te choyé!»

«NON, je suis pas indifférente à tes propos, achale-moi plus!»

«Mais je veux t'aimé, aussi!»

«Non, c'est NON!»

«S'il te plaît!»

«Laisse tomber Black!»

Je lui crie au visage les dernières paroles. Je me dirige vers la sortie de la grande salle. Sirius Black me suit comme un petit chien. Il ressemble à son ami James Potter marchant derrière Lily Évans, se pavanant pour la courtiser. Tout ce que je veux c'est la Ste-Paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de son amour, un amoureux aussi stupide que lui, quand il m'aura eu, il me laissera tomber comme toutes les autres.

Samedi

Je pars vers Pré-au-Lard, il est 11 heures am. Je marche seule sur le chemin, cela fait du bien ça me change des rengaines de Black, je vais pouvoir penser à autres choses. Ça change les idées de place.

J'en reviens toujours pas, cela fait presqu'un an et demi que Sirius Black me court après. Il est très obstiné ce gars-là. J'ai beau lui craché au visage des "non" incessants et que je refuse de sortir avec lui, il se flanque toujours à mes côtés pour me demander la même chose. Il est tenace. Il est de plus en plus agaçant. Ça n'en vient que de plus en plus désagréable.

Au dire de Lily et de ses amies, Sirius Black a cessé ses nouvelles acquisitions amoureuses depuis la 6e année, qu'il s'est assagi depuis le début de l'année dernière sans aucunes raisons apparentes, et qu'il ne parle plus que de moi. Lily prétend même qu'il n'a de s'yeux que pour sa belle et douce moitié, moi en l'occurence, ce qui est étrange comme comportement de la part de Sirius Black, selon l'avis de ses amis les plus proches, les Maraudeurs. Lui, le Casanova de Poudlard, est resté une année et demi seul, je ne le crois pas, ces habitudes-là ça ne changent pas facilement, une fois que tu as goûté à l'amour, tu ne peux plus t'en passé, c'est comme une drogue.

Il est trop tard pour lui de toute façon, je suis une étudiante beaucoup trop réservée et studieuse pour lui, je suis intelligente avec un quotient intellectuel de 135 , et je ne suis même pas à Serdaigle! Évans et moi sommes identiques sur plusieurs points, du faits que nous aimons les mêmes choses, les mêmes discussions, les mêmes genres de vêtements, et la nourriture légère, une chose diffère de nous deux, c'est que nous n'avons pas la même taille, je suis légèrement obèse, tandis qu' elle a une taille de guêpe. À part ça tout est semblable.

Depuis mes débuts scolaires en 1ère année jusqu'à maintenant, Sirius Black ne s'était jamais intéressé à ma petite personne, il n'avait jamais posé le regard sur moi. De toute façon, je suis une fille difficile à atteindre. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, ça doit être un pari avec ses amis, il n'a rien d'un gars sérieux, je serais bien mieux avec Rémus Lupin; lui, il est un bon élève, studieux, motivé, compréhensif et il a un regard doux dans les yeux, il est de nature calme, ce qui change de Sirius Black, l'énergumène.

Moi, je suis trop à cheval sur les principes, de plus je suis comme Évans, je me contente de respecter les exigences de l'école, je ne fais aucunes stupidités. Je suis libre comme l'air, toute seule. Je mets tous les efforts nécessaires pour devenir une excellente sorcière. J'ai un don particulier: celui de m'entendre avec les animaux, me morphoser comme chacun d'eux lorsque je les ai touché, je suis l'animal en même temps que moi-même, mon esprit n'est pas authentiquement l'essence de l'animal, ce qui me permet de comprendre les humains et les bêtes.

Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je serais celle que tous les hommes désirent mais à qui ils ne sauraient pas avouer leurs amours. C'est tout de même étrange, un seul veut de moi, et curieusement c'est Sirius Black. Comment est-ce que cela peut-être ainsi? Je vais envoyé une lettre à mes parents à mon retour de Pré-au-Lard.

Arriver au Village, je me rends dans la boutique de vêtements de sorcier, j'achète une nouvelle jupe longue de couleur ardente. Puis, je vais chez Honeyduke's, me chercher un gros sacs de chocogrenouilles, et des FizWizs.

De retour de Poudlard, je monte à ma maison, je passe dans mon dortoir, j'écris une lettre à ma mère pour lui demandé conseils.  
Je lui fais parvenir ma lettre par mon grand faucon pélerin.

"Chère mère, il y a un garçon de Gryffondor qui s'intéresse à moi, depuis un an et demi, je lui refuse toujours mon coeur, il paraît qu'il a changé de comportements et d'attitudes avec les autres du Collège, il est resté sans nouvelles amies pendant tout ce temps, il prétend qu'il m'aime, qu'il veut me choyé, qu'il est... «Que faire, Envoyez-moi vite une réponse!» "Je vous aime, ...!"

Comment pourrais-je m'en débarassé? Quel manège vais-je bien pouvoir utiliser pour qu'il me fiche la paix? Voyons voir!  
Il se dit amoureux de moi, il me faut trouver de bons points qui le prouvent:

1. il est un Maraudeur, surtout il est un arrogant personnage!  
2. il est obstiné, quand il a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas!  
3. il est un sang pur, comme tous les Black!  
4. il dit vouloir me choyer.?  
5. il dit vouloir être mon ami.?  
6. il dit vouloir une chance de ma part.?  
7. il est trop populaire pour la fille discrète que je suis, c'est certain!  
8. il est trop beau pour moi, trop séduisant, trop...!  
9. il dit vouloir m'aimer... Pour combien de temps?

Brassons le tout et nous obtenons un cocktail explosif. Une stratégie s'impose. Je vais attendre le conseil de mes parents.

Pensons-y bien, un grand pas vers lui peut m'être fatale dans l'avenir. Je vais y réfléchir encore un bon mois.

Fin du chapitre


	2. chapitre 2

VOICI UN CADEAU POUR VOUS

Chères lectrices de cette fiction, je vous donne la chance d'être le principal personnage féminin de cette histoire. Imaginez-vous dans la vie de celle-ci, avec toutes les attentions affectueuses que Sirius Black veut lui offrir, et peut-être beaucoup plus, encore! Vous saurez la suite la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture. Au plaisir de lire vos reviews.

Un gros merci à: Lily Black, Liz, Margo pour vos commentaires très appréciés. J'attends patiemment à nouveau de vos nouvelles.

**COEURS ENGAGÉS**

Chapitre 2

1er décembre 1975

Je me demande comment ça se fait que mes parents ne m'ont pas répondus, cela fait deux semaines que je leur ai envoyé ma lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi penser en ce moment, Black ne me pas lâche pas d'une semelle, il est vraiment "pot de colle". Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de leurs nouvelles? C'est donc bien long. C'est la première fois qu'ils me font ça.

Allons en classe, ça fera passer l'anxiété. C'est plate(ennuyeux), j'ai un cours de potions, je suis placé avec un Serpentard nul en potions, c'est déjà assez rare de trouver un Serpentard nul en potions et c'est moi qui est tomber dessus! Évidemment, Sirius Black va avoir les deux yeux dans d'la graisse de bine(les deux yeux dans l'même trou), il va me faire des yeux doux, des coups d'oeil furtifs, me dévisager jusqu'à temps que je rougisse. Il est encore plus qu'un pot de colle, il est de la Crazy-Glue, ça c'est pire qu'un adhésif, heureusement pour moi que je ne suis pas un "Band-Aid", parce que sans ça ont serait bien scotchés. Le cours de potions est d'un ennui mortel comme le cours du professeur Binns. Le Serpentard a fait explosé le chaudron, il l'a fait exprès, c'est sûr, il adore ça. Ah le nono, l'espèce d'idiot de serpent, la prochaine fois, je t'aurais bien dans le tournant.

Cours de Spiritisme: C'est démoralisant par moment d'essayer de parler avec les morts, y entendre rien. Ils y en a qui sont moins chanceux que moi, ils doivent s'accoquiner avec des esprits farceurs ou rebelles. Je me fais pas soucis, la plupart du temps, je parle avec une âme perdue de la famille.

Dîner dans la grande salle; 20 minutes plus tard, je suis entouré des Maraudeurs, qui naturellement voudraient bien que je m'accote

avec Sirius Black. Pas moyen d'avoir vraiment la paix pendant le repas. "Il est vraiment un grand niaiseux quand il veut". Je me laisserais pas faire par eux. Je me lève et je pars vers la bibliothèque. Je suis suivie d'Évans. Nous-y entrons en même temps.

«Salut, comment ça va?»

«Bien, Évans!»

«Sirius dit qu'il te trouve adsolument charmante et patiente avec lui, est-ce vrai?»

«Pardon! Il a dit quoi?»

«Il se vante aux autres que tu lui a adressé la parole, ce matin!»

«Le _maudit niaiseux_; le _grand tata_, le jour où il s'étouffera, je serais pas là pour le voir, _"Dommage, j'aurais aimé l'étriper en même temps!"»_

«Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu lui as parlé?»

«Non, il a mentit, je ne lui parle même pas!»

«Tu devrais lui donner une chance!»

«Pourquoi ferais-je ça?»

«Il est différent, maintenant!»

«Il ne me convient pas, ce grand idiot!»

«Il veut se montrer sur son vrai jour!»

«Son vrai jour c'est l' samedi: le jour où il embête tout le monde!»

«Allons, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis?»

«Si!»

«Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait!»

«OH! que si, ça fait des mois qu'il me court après, qu'il ne cesse pas de me dire "je t'aime", et "je veux sortir avec toi", j'en ai mon voyage, il ne pourrait pas trouver une autre perle rare ailleurs!»

«Mais, il ne le fait pas méchamment!»

«Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non? ou peut-être que tout ce petit jeu de séduction est un pari pris avec ses copains!»

«Je ne le pense pas, Sirius est devenu quelqu'un d'autre depuis que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?»

«J'avoue que je l'ignore, mais il a changé, c'est Rémus qui me l'a dit, il est devenu néophyte, il se tient à carreaux, il ne fait presque plus aucunes blagues avec les Maraudeurs, il s'est assagi, je peux te l'affirmer!»

«Si tu le dis, d'accord, mais je ne changerais pas d'idées pour autant, je le trouve puéril, il agit comme un stupide _innocen_t, un vrai nono!», «De plus, les poules auront des dents avant qu'il puisse m'avoir!»,

«Mais, il agit de bonne foi envers toi!», «À part, ce matin, peut-être voulait-il avancer les choses avec toi? Une façon de s'affirmer que tu est intéressé par lui!»

«Il n'y a aucuns de mes dires qui rentrent dans sa petite tête, je lui dis "non" depuis des mois,mais monsieur s'obstine à rester coller à mes basques!»

«Mais, écoute, fait ce que tu veux, j'aurais au moins essayer de te parler!»

«Pourquoi te justifis-tu, Évans?»

«Parce que j'ai dis à Black que je t'en parlerais!»

«Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu est de mêche avec eux, Évans?»

«Bien, ...heu...oui!»

«Bravo Évans! Toi et tes amis, vous venez d'abattre vos cartes, à moi de vous répondre par la bouche de mes canons!»

«Que veux-tu dire par là?»

«Qu'il vient de perdre la seule chance de m'avoir!», «Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de mes affaires!», «À part ça, Évans, le jour où tu diras "oui" à Potter, je célèbrerais peut-être votre victoire, avec Sirius Black, d'accord?»

«Mais je ne suis pas intéressé par Potter et pour Sirius, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du tort, j'ai simplement dit qu'il avait changé et qu'il voulais te le prouver!»

«Désolé Évans, il est trop tard!», «Je dois partir, salut!»

Je repars, en direction cette fois-ci, vers un couloir du 6e étage. Je monte les escaliers, ceux-ci se déplacent vers la droite, je monte vers le 7e étage, et je prends un couloir vers lequel je descends en spirale vers l'étage du bas. J'arrive devant une porte que j'ai trouvé par hasard un jour où je voulais fuir Sirius Black, à toutes jambes. J'entre à l'intérieure de cet endroit. Il y a un tout petit miroir au fond de la salle installé sur un chiffonnier vieilli par les années. Il ressemble aux autres miroirs et aussi à celui des désirs passés et futurs. Mais celui-ci, c'est mon grand-père paternel qui me l'a donné à mes dix-sept ans. Ce miroir me donne accès sur mon monde, je tends la main vers le centre du miroir et elle disparait au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers lui. Je réapparais dans ma chambre à la maison. Je disparais et réapparais vers la cuisine de mon appartement, je me prends un petit repas, puisque je n'ai jamais pu terminé mon dîner tranquillement à cause de ce stupide niaiseux de Black. Je me prépare un fajitas au poulet que je sert avec la sauce viennoise et des crudités à la française, et je bois un bon verre de thé glacé bien froid. Puis, je vais m'étendre sur le divan-lit et j'allume la télévision. Il n'y a rien de bon, je l'éteinds. Je m'habille chaudement, et je pars à l'extérieur, il neige, et la neige est d'un blanche immaculée, mes pas me mènent vers le grand Parc des Scouts de Monté-Bello. Le lac artificiel est bien gélé, il y a déjà des patineurs, il fait -12° celsuis dehors. Le vent glacial, me fait frissonner toutes les 10 minutes. Je regarde les grands arbres au fond du parc, je me dirige vers cette petite forêt urbaine, j'entre à l'intérieur. J'entends l'alouette chanté, des pas feutrés d'un petit animal, un chat, un tout petit chat de gouttière noir et blanc avec les petits bouts de pattes oranges, il semble frileux, il se couche dans la neige, s'enroule sur lui-même, puis un miaulement se fait entendre, je m'approche silencieusement de lui. Je me penche et le prends dans mes mains, le serre contre mon corprs sous mon manteau. Je lui parle doucement. Il se met à ronronner, son petit corps se réchauffe. Je l'amène chez moi pour m'en occuper. Je monte les escaliers de la maison. Le petit chat au poil ras semble heureux, sa petite queue bouge, c'est bon signe. Il me ragarde avec de tous petits yeux dorés, il bouge la tête, il recherche le contact de ma main, j' l'avance vers son petit nez, il se tord dans tous les sens pour que je le caresse. Il sera à partir de maintenant, ma mascotte. Je l'appellerais "Caresse." Je le prends dans mes bras et je me dirige vers le miroir, et j'en ressort de l'autre côté, dans la pièce où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavent, au château de Poudlard.

Il est presqu'une heure, le cours de cette après-midi va commencé bientôt. Je me dépêche d'aller chercher mes livres à mon dortoir. Je place le petit chat sur mon lit, lui fais apparaît un petit panier, puis je claque des doigts en soufflant le nom d'un elfe de maison "Citty", elle apparaît et je lui demande d'aller chercher de la nourriture ainsi qu'une bol de lait, aux cuisines et de l'apporter à cette petite bête minuscule. Elle s'exécute instantanément. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon petit chat semble apprécié ce petit geste,

il me lèche la main, je lui dis de rester bien sage, que je reviendrais dans trois heures. Il semble avoir compris, il s'est enroulé dans son panier.

«Bye Caresse, sois sage!»

Je cours pour aller à mon dernier cours de la journée. J'arrive 2 minutes en retard, je perds 5 points. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arriver. Ce n'est pas bien grave pour moi, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de recommencer, je n'en prendrais pas l'habitude.

Je suis dans un cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis placé avec Rémus Lupin, pour une fois cela change. Il est assez mature ce gars-là. Je serais bien avec un homme comme lui. Mais je sais bien qu'il n'oserait pas gâcher les chances de son ami Black, de m'avoir. Bon, prenons la vie du bon côté. Je participe avec Rémus, à une démonstration de combat physique et magique. Le professeur n'a pas apprécié que je donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Lupin, pour lui lancer un sort de fixation

après. Il m'a regardé avec supplication pour que je le libère du sort. Il m'a semblé un instant, voir un animal dans ses yeux, un sorte de chien blanc. Je le libère, celui-ci me remercie. Puis, 25 minutes plus tard le cours se termine. Je sors à toute vitesse vers le dortoir. Je monte en 4e vitesse vers mon petit chat "Caresse", je vais passé le reste de l'après-midi avec lui.

Il est 6 heures 34 pm, je me lève de mon lit où je m'étais endormie avec "Caresse". J'ai faim et lui aussi. Je fais venir "Citty" pour la nourriture du chat. Je pars vers la salle pour souper(repas du soir). Je me place à la table. Sirius me regarde avec un grand sourire niaiseux, vraiment il en a du toupet, tout le monde nous regarde. Décidément, il est timbré, ridicule, imbécile et surtout théatral devant ses amis. Si jamais Évans et Potter se mettent ensemble, je verrais si je peux avec Black, non, si je veux.

Je repars vers mon dortoir et me préparer à me mettre au lit avec mon petit chat "caresse".

Fin du chapitre


	3. chapitre 3

**Coeurs Engagés**

**4 décembre**

**Chapitre 3**

Enfin leur lettre est arrivée, vite au dortoir. Je me précipite dans ma maison. Je m'installe confortablement pour la lecture des conseils décrits par mes parents. La réponse que j'ai reçue me confirme bien des choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas.

_**"Bonjours, ma petite fleur bleue"**_

Pâpâ et moi, nous pensons que ce garçon doit sûrement être quelqu'un de très spécial,

Pour délaisser son monde et ne plus s'occuper de son social.

Il doit être vraiment fou de toi pour ainsi t'aimer,

S'il veut te rendre heureuse,

C'est une idée merveilleuse.

Donne-lui ta confiance,

Il saura te rendre belle et attrayante.

Il doit avoir beaucoup d'amour, ce garçon,

Pour qu'il en interrompe ses plus profondes passions,

Prends-le comme partenaire,

Car c'est un immense trésor sur cette terre.

Surtout, accorde-lui ton coeur,

Il saura te combler de bonheur.

_**Réflichis bien à cela, je t'embrasse, ma chérie d'amour. xxx**_

Voici une citation célèbre qu'on a déniché dans un vieux grimoire de sorcellerie pure, à Poudlard.

**_«Un Gryffondor c'est_:»**

Un être qui a du coeur, et qui sème la bonne humeur.

Un être armé de courage, et dans les bonnes causes, il s'engage.

Un être merveilleux, et si généreux.

Un être audacieux, un être respectueux.

Un être tenace, et aussi très perspicace.

Un être fidèle, pour les autres, un modèle.

Un être unique, et très dynamique.

Un être sensé, enjoué, un être qui peut se dépasser,

Un être qui ne choisit pas la facilité.

_(Ce que j'en pense: «Pas facile d'être Gryffondor quand on est un BLACK_!»)

Un être qui se soucie des autres.

Un être qui a un grand sens des responsabilités?

Un être prédestiné, un être qui aime avancer.

Un être à part, à tous les égards.

**_Un être qui, en lisant ces lignes, ne se reconnaît même pas_**.

Prends s'il te plaît, le temps de réfléchir sur le "sens des mots, des phrases", alors tu sauras s'il est fait pour toi. Je t'aime très fort, sois toi-même ma jolie mini-fée, ensuite tu pourras peut-être lui accorder ton amitié. BYE, BYE.

Après-midi

Essayer de vivre dans un **_tourbillon nommé Sirius Black_**, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il y a autour de lui une sorte d'auréole dorée et blanche qui le protège du mal, cette puissance qui plane sur lui, lui donne des ailes. Et son sens de la rébellion avancée, permet de voir à quel point on peut le différencier des autres.

3 décembre

Je vais en cours de potions, je travaille en duo avec Sirius Black, encore une fois. Il est tout sourire devant moi, et ses yeux brillants de malice s'illuminent à mon arrivée. Il n'en démordera donc jamais, et si..., et si...

Et si...c'était moi qui se trompait sur son compte, peut-être l'ai-je jugé trop rapidement. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand Sirius place sa main sur mon épaule, je sursaute de ma chaise.

«Oh! désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur!»

«Ça va je n'ai rien. J'étais dans la lune!»

«Ah! Parfois, je le suis aussi, quand tu y retourneras, attents-moi, on ira à deux, c'est mieux!»

«T'es très drôle Black!» lui dis-je à repousse-poil.

«Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'a fait voyager jusque-là?»

«Une idée qui a germée dans ma p'tite tête, bin quin!»

«Alors, ça t'arrive à toi aussi?»

«Ça bin l'air que oui, hin!»

«Dis-donc, je croyais que tu ne me parlerais jamais?»

«Tout le monde peut changer d'idées!»

«Y a rien que les fous qui changent pas d'idées!» me répond Black.

«Impossible!»

«Comment ça?»

«Je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même ces temps-ci, et je viens de changer d'idées pourtant à ton sujet!»

«Et après?»

«Faut que je sois folle pour avoir changer mon fusil d'épaule, et t'adresser la parole!»

«Ouais, pas mal comme référence, c'est quoi cette idée au faite?»

«Disons que je veux bien t'accorder mon amitié!»

«Ouais, ça c'est super, merci!»

«T'enfle pas la tête, je veux simplement te connaître!»

«Hey, je veux bien faire comme toi!»

«OK, j'aurais au moins une meilleure idée du genre de gars que tu es!»

«Et bien moi aussi!»

«D'abord, je te demande de ne pas faire le _pitre_ avec moi!»

«C'est d'accord!»

«Ensuite, ne te presse pas pour faire connaissance avec moi, j'ai de mauvaises habitudes, et tu pourrais le regretter!»

«D'accord!»

«Bon, premièrement, je veux que tu saches que je suis une personne très studieuse, et je ne brise aucunes règles dans cette école, saurais-tu suivre mon parcours?»

«J'en sais rien, faudrait que je te suive pendant une semaine!»

«D'accord!»

«Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi?»

«Tu trouves pas que tu t'y prends un peu vite?»

«C'est dans moins d'un mois, alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre alors que l'on devient tout juste amis!»

«C'est trop tôt pour moi, je te donnerais ma réponse le 23 décembre, d'accord?»

«Mais, j'aurais pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos!»

«Si tu as peur qu'il te manque du temps, demande à une autre fille de t'accompagner!»

«Non, non, ça va, je vais m'arranger!»

«Bon, on la commence cette potion, je ne veux pas avoir un zéro pour ce travail!»

«Je suis d'accord avec toi!»

Je hache les ingrédients pendant que Black s'occupe de faire bouillir l'eau, c'est pas sorcier de savoir comment faire. La potion est mélangée en quelques minutes. Elle est au point au bout de trois quarts d'heure, nos deux fioles sont remplies, et remises au professeur qui nous laisse partir avec un devoir pour le lendemain. Je sors de la classe en vitesse, ayant Black à mes trousses. Je pars vers la bibliothèque, il reste sur le bord de la porte.

«PSST!», »PSST!» me lance Black.

«Quoi, allez viens ça te fera pas mourir de t'asseoir à la bibliothèque, les livres ne te mangeront pas, peut-être aurais-tu peur à ta réputation d'indiscipliné?»

«Non, mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une bibliothèque de toute ma vie!»

«Y a un commencement à tout!», «Allez Black, te fait pas prier!»

«Non, je te retrouverais dans la grande salle, tout à l'heure!»

«Imagine-toi pas que je vais te prêter mes notes pour ton devoir!»

«Pas de problème pour moi, j'ai des amis fidèles qui me passeront bien les leurs!»

«Alors salut Black!» lui dis-je en allant m'installer à une table derrière tout au fond près d'une vieille étagère.

Il s'en retourne vers ses amis dans la grande salle. Je savais bien qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas à faire ses devoirs avec moi,je suis le 4e rat de bibliothèque de tout Poudlard. Les autres sont: Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Sévérus Rogue.

**Fin du Chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

**COEURS ENGAGÉS**

**Chapitre 4**

**5 décembre**

Je me lève doucement de mon lit. Il est 6 heures 30 am, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui, on est samedi, pas moyen de faire la grâce matinée. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je me suis toujours levé tôt. Pas grave, je vais m'habillé, et prendre mon temps pour flâner dans le château, je vais sûrement pas rencontrer Black, à cette heure si matinale. Je pars vers la salle commune, il n'y a personne. Je m'installe sur un canapé, je prends mes aises, il ne pourrais y avoir personne dans cette salle, puisque la plupart ont fêtés très tard, hier soir.

Je me lève et je pars prendre un bon petit-déjeuner aux cuisines du château, Citty est là, elle se précipe vers moi, pour répondre à chacun de mes désirs. C'est elle qui s'occupe à présent de ma Petite Caresse, elle l'a adopté comme s'il était son petit. J'aime bien cette elfe, un jour je l'amènerais avec moi, si le professeur Dumbledore me le permet. Je déjeune d'oeufs brouillés, de grandes tartinades de gelée de groseilles, c'est absolument délicieux, je la remercie, puis je quitte les cuisines pour me rendre à la sortie du château. Je vais me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, avant les autres. Je descends l'allée du château, et je me dirige sur le chemin pour me rendre au village. Soudain, j'entends des pas venant vers moi, à l'orée du bois, je m'approche prudemment, je me cache derrière un bosquet et j'aperçois un cerf, un chien noir, un genre de loup très énorme et étrange, et un petit rat noir. Je reste caché, figé par cette étonnante découverte, puisque ceux-ci se retransforment en humain. Le rat noir est Peter Pettigrow, le cerf est James Potter, le loup est Rémus Lupin, et le gros chien noir lui, ne s'est pas retransformé parce qu'il semble avoir sentit ma présence. Il fait signe aux autres de rentrer au château, ceux-ci partent aussitôt.

Je vois le gros chien noir s'approcher de ma cachette, au moment où il bondit sur moi, je me suis animorphosé en lapin gris et je détale le plus vite possible jusqu'au château, dépassant les autres animagus. Le chien noir me court après aussi vite qu'il peut, mais hélas, il n'arrive même pas à me rattraper. Je fonce dans un trou creusé près d'un mur du château, et j'y disparais. Ouf! j'ai eu chaud. Je me désamorphose et je reprends ma taille normalement. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec la rapidité d'un félin. Je m'avance vers le fond, je disparais derrières les vieille étagères, je m'installe à une table et je m'attire un vieux manuscrit pour le lire, pour passer le plus incognito possible.

Pendant ce temps, Black s'est retransformé, lui et ses amis sont à la recherche du rapide lapin gris. Pas de chance, il feront peut-être mieux la prochaine fois. Black ne semble pas décontenancé, il monte seul vers la bibliothèque, il croit savoir exactement où je me trouve. Lui, qui n'a pas l'habitude de se trouver ici, s'avance entre les tables, il passe dans les allées où de vieilles étagères ne semblent pas très solides. Puis, il me trouve assise à une vieille table, en train d'écrire des cribouillages indescriptibles. Il s'installe devant moi et il me regarde avec un air triomphant.

«HA HA, c'est ici que tu te caches?»

«Pardon, je n'ai pas compris ta question?»

«Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, cacher ici dans la bibliothèque!»

«J'avoue que ce n'étais pas malin de me cacher ici, mais j'ai pensé que tu n'y mettrerais jamais les pieds!»

«Tu me connais mal, tu vas t'appercevoir que j'ai réellement changé!»

«Peut-être que c'est vrai, mais c'est à moi de le constater!»

«Attends voir!»

«Black, si tu veux être copain avec moi, cesse tes imbécilités, sinon tu vas le regretté!»

«Oh! J'ai peur, au secours, au secours, un petit lapin gris veut me manger!»

«Un Quoi? Je trouve pas ça drôle, Black!»

«Oh! pardon votre Majesté, ai-je oublié de vous saluer?»

«Black, tu ne mérites même pas mon amitié!»

«Oh! que si!»

«Oh! que non!»

«Oh! que si!»

«Oh! que non!»

«J'ai dit oui!»

«J'ai dit non!»

«Si, si, si!»

Je me lève et je me précipe sur lui, je le frappe au visage, puis il me saisit le bras, et me le presse très fort. Je lui demande de me lâcher, mais celui-ci m'ignore. Je lui donne un coup dans le ventre avec mon genou. Il s'écroule par terre plier en deux.

«Quand je te dis que tu ne mérite pas mon amitié, c'est que j'ai raison, Black!»

Il se lève et il me regarde avec un air de chien méchant. Je suis tout près de lui, je sens son souffle chaud près de mon visage, il me prends le menton, et il m'embrasse. Je le repousse, je pars derrièrre une étagère pleine à craquer. Et là, la transformation a lieu.

Je m'animorphose en monstre noir énorme, plus énorme que lui, et je m'approche de lui. Il est horrifié, il dégage vite, il recule, il s'enfarge dans les chaises et il prends la poudre d'escampette, il sort de la bibliothèque en 4e vitesse. Il hurle à tue-tête qu'il y a un monstre énorme ( une panthère croisé avec une hyène, avec des gènes de tarentules et de bibittes à bon-dieu), dans la toute petite bibliothèque. Je me retransforme, et je pars derrière lui, pâmé de rire. Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, il est assit avec ses amis, je m'avance tranquillement vers lui. Il me regarde avec des yeux apeurés.

«Voyons voir, Black, qu'est-ce que t'as?», « Aurais-tu vu un...fantôme, un...spectre?»

«Non, il y a un monstre...noir...un...chat...très énorme...dans la bibliothèque!»

«Je sais, je sais, il n'est pas méchant, il te mangera pas!»

«Tu...tu...comment sais-tu?...tu es sûr...de ça!»

«Bien sûr, Blacky!»

«Tiens, tiens, un beau surnom!» lui dit James.

«Si il l'aimes qu' il le garde!»

Je m'approche de Black,je m'installe à sa table, il se tourne vers moi et il me dit à l'oreille:

«Bon ok, où est-il ce monstre?»

«Pas très loin de toi!» lui dis-je tendrement au creux de son cou.

«Où ça?»

«Tout près de toi, idiot!»

«Mais, ce ne peut pas être toi, tu es un lapin gris!»

«Je l'sais bien, mais je suis aussi ce que je veux être!»

«J'y comprends rien!»

«Pas grave!», «Pour le moment, j'ai encore une petite faim!»

Je mange encore, et toujours, j'ai un grand appétit, je me prends un petit peu d'omelette, avec de petites pommes de terre rissolées, avec du bon Ketchup Heinz, bien sûr. Les amis de Sirius Black mangent avec satiété. Rémus Lupin part avant les autres, il leur dit qu'il se sent pas bien et qu'il monte à l'infirmerie. James Potter et Peter Pettigrow se lèvent à leurs tours. Ils font signent à Black. Celui-ci leur envois un grand sourire qui semble tout dire.

«Passe-moi le panier de rôties, s'il te plaît!»

«Tiens le voilà!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Black?»

«Puis-je passé la journée avec toi?»

«Ah oui, c'est vrai, je te l'ai permis hier, j'aurais donc dû me fermer la trappe!»

«Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait à Pré-au-Lard ensemble?»

«C'était déjà mon intention d'y aller, alors pourquoi pas avec toi!»

«WOOOWW!», »J'suis bien content là!»

«Black, n'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai demandé!»

«Quoi donc?»

«Tu ne dois pas faire le PITRE avec moi!»

«OK c'est compris!»

Il termine son déjeûner, puis nous passons à notre maison et nous partons ensemble au village de Pré-au-Lard. Il est 10 heures 30.

_**Fin du Chapitre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**COEURS ENGAGÉS**

**Chapitre 5**

Dimanche le 6 décembre

Je me lève encore à 6 heures 30. J'ai passé une agréable journée à Pré-au-Lard avec Blacky. On a été chez Honeyduke's, puis dans la boutique de vêtements, ensuite, au Chaudron-Baveur où l'on a dégusté une couple de bonnes bièraubeurres. On est allé ensuite au magasin de décoration nouvellement ouvert. J'y ai déniché des trouvailles formidables pour mon trousseau de jeune fille. Blacky n'en revenait pas de tout ce que je pouvais acheter, bien sûr, c'est pas les gars qui penseraient à ça! Ils ont pas assez de cocologie pour y penser, eux, ils attendent toujours à dernière minute, comme d'habitude.

Je prends le temps de m'habiller sobrement. Je passe du dortoir à la salle commune, il n'y a personne de lever. C'est toujours comme ça les fins de semaine. Je passe la porte de sortie et descend vers la grande salle, je vais m'installé à ma table respective. Un superbe déjeûner apparaît devant moi, il semble assez appétissant. Je le dévore comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Cela fait depuis une heure trente que je suis attablé, Black entre, il est seul, il semble être dans les brumes. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive.

«Hey, Black, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?»

«J'ai mal dormi!»

«Tes amis t'ont pas lâcher à cause de moi, est-ce ça?»

«Ouais, un peu de celà et un peu d'autres choses!»

«Discutons-en si tu veux bien?»

«Non, non, je me débrouille assez bien tout seul!»

«OK, le Black!», «Viens pas te plaindre ensuite que personne te comprend!»

«Hey, j'ai besoin de personne pour élucider mes problèmes!»

«OK, le Blanc-Bec, arrange-toi tout seul comme tu le dis si bien!»

Je me lève frustré d'avoir été invectiver de la sorte. Je prends le chemin de mon dortoir, chercher mon manteau d'hiver, puis me dirige

vers la grande porte du château, je l'ouvre et je sort en courant, je me dirige vers la forêt. Le Black me suit, je le sens. Je me dirige vers une clairière aux grandes herbes hautes, le paysage qui s'offre à moi est magnifique, je vois le lac immense de Poudlard. J'escalade la montagne, avec l'agilité des grands boucs des Alpes. Je m'asseois sur un rocher et regarde l'immensité verdâtre

autour de moi. Quel spectacle éblouissant.

Je m'animorphose en aigle à tête blanche, un des plus grands oiseaux d'Amérique en voie de disparition. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai eu la chance d'en caresser un aigle au Jardin Biologique et Animalier de St-Félicien, au Québec, j'y étais en vacances avec mes parents. La chance d'en voir à nouveau dans le ciel américain est restreinte, leur habitat naturel a été dévasté par les grues et les camions pour faire place à des villes. Je m'envole à la vitesse de l'éclair, sentir l'air passer sur mon bec, dans mes plumes me dégrise, je laisse mes pensées dérivées, mon instinct animal prend le dessus, je regarde du haut du ciel à la recherche d'une proie facile à attrapper. Je distingue un tout petit point noir sur le sol, je pique une descente vertigineuse et je fonce droit sur un furet. Arrivé au sol, je me métamorphose en moi-même avec un furet entre les dents. Je lui jette un sort d'inversion pour lui rendre sa vie, il s'enfuit rapidement vers son terrier.

J'ai senti le regard de Blanc-Bec sur moi, toute la matinée. Je repars vers le château. Il est tout près de moi, je le sens prêt à bondir sur moi, il a pris l'apparence du chien noir. Je me retourne, il n'est pas derrière moi. Je marche en sa direction, m'installe sur le sol. Il s'approche doucement, baisse la tête, et me pousse le bras de son museau. Je le force à s'asseoir. Je lui passe la main dans son pelage, il est si doux. Je lui dis à l'oreille:

«Allez viens, le Black!» , «Fais-pas le têtu, redeviens Sirius!»

Black se transforme, un grand sourire niaiseux sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

«Comment as-tu fait ça? tout à l'heure!» , «Je t'ai vu te transformer en aigle!»

«C'est bien simple, chaque fois que je touche un animal ou un oiseau, je prends son essence vital. Je ressens ses instincts!»

«Ah oui, c'est super ton truc!»

«Oui, et ça change le moral, je peux profité de la rapiditéet de la souplesse, de la vitesse et du courage, de l'acuité, et bien d'autres facultés de l'animal!»

«Moi, ça m'a pris 4 ans avant de devenir animagus, et c'était un dur labeur!»

«C'est dommage que tu te changes en chien seulement, j'aurais aimé voler avec toi dans le ciel!»

«Moi aussi!»

«J'ai une petite idée qui me passe par la tête, peut-être que...hummm?», «D'abord, je dois en parlé avec mes parents, après on verra bien si cela fonctionne!»

«De quoi parles-tu?»

«Je pense savoir comment t'aider à devenir un peu comme moi, ou du moins, à avoir un autre animal en toi!»

«Hein, tu crois que c'est faisable?»

«Oui, Sirius!»

«Répète-moi ça!»

«J'ai dis oui, Sirius!»

«Hey! Tu viens de prononcer mon prénom, Hey! es-tu malade?»

«Non, mais je suis certaine que cela te fait sûrement plaisir, à voir tes yeux devenir éblouissants comme le ciel bleu, t'a l'air plus qu'heureux!»

«Oh! oui, tu parles!»

«Allons rentrons au château, j'ai un faim de loup!»

«OK, c'est une excellente suggestion!»

Sirius et moi, nous retournons vers le château. En entrant dans le château, je lui prends la main, il me regarde avec un sourire tout mielleux, il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je lui dis tout gentilment qu'il est difficile parfois à cerner mais qu'avec le temps, je vais m'habituer à lui.

Il me dis à l'oreille:

**_Pour être heureux, il ne faut que_**:

**_"Les belles fleurs_**, **_un filtre de soleil_**, **_quelques grains de bonheur_**, **_le parfum d'un amant_**, **_le toit d'une maison, et la brise du vent"._**

Je lui dis à mon tour:

_**Pour être heureux:**_

_**"Il suffit de s'entourer de bonté et d'intégrité, de sentiments et d'enchantement; s'emmitouffler d'affection, d'admiration; se nourrir de passions et d'émotions; prendre dans sa main, celle d'un être cher et regarder vers le ciel en oubliant la Terre".**_

Il me répond:

_**"Fermer les yeux sur le passé, pour les ouvrir sur nos rêves; pour être fier il faut agir, changer une larme en sourire,**_

_**se dire que l'on peut être heureux à tout moment, et aller droit devant".**_

Et j'enchaîne avec:

_**"Pour être heureux, entre nous...il faut si peu!"**_

On s'installe à la table des Gryffondor. Lily et Potter se font la cour, il est tarla devant elle et elle est gaga devant lui, ce sont deux tatas. Je lui avais bien dit ( il me semble) que les poules auraient des dents avant que je sorte avec Black, je me suis royalement trompée. Le dîner apparait sur les tables. Nous dévorons tout ce qui s'y trouve sans même penser aux autres près de nous. Puis, après le dîner, nous sortons pour se rendre à l'extérieur vers le parc, emmitouffler dans des parkas bien chauds.

Sirius et moi, on est devenu de plus en plus proche. Il me raconte une partie de son enfance, tout ce qu'il a dû subir. Au début, ses parents et lui s'aimaient entre eux, puis grandissant, Sirius changeait d'attitudes vis-à-vis les valeurs de ses parents, eux qui descendaient d'une lignée de Nobles Familles de Sang-Purs et de futurs mangemorts auprès de Lords et de Mages, les plus puissants que pouvait connaître leurs époques. Il me racontait aussi toutes les souffrances que sa démone de cousine lui faisait subir, elle lui lancait des Doloris, et d'autres sorts impardonnables pour s'entraîner, elle s'amusait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Ensuite, il me raconta son adolescence, ses cauchemards de vacances, des engueulades avec ses parents et de sa rupture avec cette vie mondaine et despotique. Il versa quelques larmes à les dernières pensées pour ceux qui furent reniés. Je le pris dans mes bras, et je l'embrassais dans le cou. Il me dis tendrement:

Toi, ma douce, tu m'accueuilles près de toi, tout comme un amant,

Tu es épatante, avec toi je vais de l'avant.

Avec ton art de vivre et de rire,

Tu me donnes tant de désirs,

Être ensemble pour tout avenir,

À grandir et s'épanouir.

Je trouve refuge auprès de toi,

Apprends-moi à aimer,

Et garder mon esprit vaillant,

Mon coeur ouvert et accueuillant,

Je veux rester longtemps à tes côtés,

Tous mes rêves se réalisant.

Je me tiens tout près de lui et lui murmure:

Tu as supporté toutes sortes de moquerie,

Et endurer plein d'humiliations.

Tu consacres maintenant ta vie,

À aimer tes amis et moi, ta chérie.

Ceux qui seront les tiens.

Viens, prends ma main,

Mes pas sont incertains,

Sois mon réconfort et mon soutien.

Prens-moi dans tes bras,

Je me colle à toi,

Pour des baisers appaissants.

_**Thank You, **_

_**Beaucoup,**_

**_I Love You_**.

On s'installe tous les deux sur un banc, le premier vrai baiser d'amour est donné. Un baiser tendre, plein de passions, de désirs et d'émotions. Il est si...si...si enivrant comme un bon vin. Puis, je lui chante une petite rengaine apprise pendant mes vacances d'été.

_**«Si tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime, colle ta bédaine, contre la mienne!»**_

Sirius me dit qu'il n'en revient toujours pas de voir à quel point je suis drôle et vivante.

«C'est réciproque!» lui dis-je.

«Tu es mon guide spirituel!»

«Ensemble, on va vivre une belle croissance personnelle!»

«Tu es mon bouda!»

«Non, je suis ton ouï-ja!»

«Hein, c'est quoi ça?»

«Hummm, je sais pas!»

«C'est moldu ça?»

«Bin oui, voilà!»

«Ah, c'est pas sorcier!»

«Non, c'est un sourcier!»

On se lève et on pars vers le château, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Fin du chapitre 5 


End file.
